


The Hope That We Build On

by Melacka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Forgiveness, Gen, Love, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: Buffy stared out the window and pretended not to notice Dawn staring.“Buffy? Are we okay?”
Relationships: Buffy Summers & Dawn Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	The Hope That We Build On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> Set post-Chosen, I always thought that Buffy and Dawn had a few issues to work through after S7.

Buffy stared out the window and pretended not to notice Dawn staring.

“Buffy?”

“Hmm?”

“Are we okay?”

Dawn sounded so _worried_. Buffy let her dangle in uncertainty a moment longer than she needed to. Some small, petty part of her wanted to _hurt_ Dawn. Make her realise—

Buffy sighed and looked at her sister, filled with an involuntary rush of affection.

“Buffy?” Dawn prompted.

“We’re okay, Dawnie.” She mustered a weak smile and linked her hand through Dawn’s. “Summers blood, remember?”

“Just like yours?” Dawn said hopefully.

“Just like mine,” Buffy whispered. “We’re part of each other, Dawn. We’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments!


End file.
